


In Sickness and in Health

by ninian



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Japanese versions of character's names, M/M, Pre-localization, Romance, Trust Issues, obligatory sick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninian/pseuds/ninian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamui takes care of a sick Zero, who isn't used to being taken care of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness and in Health

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly inspired by this [prompt](https://newfekinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/495.html?thread=29679#cmt29679), and it's something I've been wanting to do for a while. It's basically fluff and some sad feels but mostly fluff. I'll probably write something sad soon to balance things out LMAO.
> 
> ( Also Japanese version of the characters names because the localization names are pretty bad. )

The smell of tea brewing and a soft humming was what Zero was greeted with when he opened his eyes. He felt pretty bad, his head warm and hurting and his sense of smell was clogged up, but at least he didn’t feel _as_ miserable as before his sickness was treated. To be honest, he vaguely remembered fainting before he was brought back to the tree house that he and Kamui lived in. He knew he did, because he could remember Kamui yelling his name and panicking as though the outlaw was on his deathbed. Looking over to his left, he saw Kamui sitting nearby reading a book, which he seemed immersed in until he felt Zero’s stare on him.

“Ah, you’re awake!” The prince greeted happily, closing the book and setting it on the table nearby. His cheeriness practically lit up the entire room and he seemed relieved that his partner was alright. He leaned over, feeling Zero’s forehead with the back of his hand, and the coolness of his skin against his warm skin made the former thief sigh a bit.

“Better than before,” came a gruff reply from Zero, leaning into Kamui’s touch almost like he was a cat. More than likely, it was the lack of proper care for his health that caused him to become ill. Overworking himself wasn’t new to him, neither was almost collapsing from exhaustion, but he couldn’t blame Kamui for freaking out. He was always so sensitive. It was cute and endearing, yet Zero was sure the prince would get sick worrying over him.

“Your fever seems to be going away,” mumbled the prince as he pulled his hand back, “so it looks like the staves worked. I would have had Felicia gone out and get you an Elixir if they didn’t.”

For the most part, Kamui had been taking care of the bedridden man. He had carried him up the stairs ( it would have been a little more romantic if Kamui wasn’t rushing and didn’t almost drop him five times ), fed him food ( _“Open wide~!” “Kamui, I think I can feed myself just fine.”_ ), and stayed by his side when he slept. Joker and Felicia had told Kamui that they could look after him, but it was clear that he wanted to take care of his husband.

It was strange to have someone take care of him like this, and Zero felt awkward about the situation. Even after becoming Leon’s retainer, he didn’t let anyone in - emotionally, at least. His days on the street weren’t kind at all, and he always looked after himself or hid any sickness he had. After all, he probably would have been deemed useless if they found out he was ill and they would have tossed him away. There was always that childish fear of being left alone in the cruel world, even after he shut himself off from people on an emotional level.

A hand reached towards his useless eye and a part of him wondered if that’s why his old gang finally decided to leave him for dead. After that, he told himself he didn’t need anyone to take care of him when he was sick. It was hard to trust anyone.

Zero’s good eye followed the prince as he stood up to retrieve the tea. He spoke about what was currently going on, no doubt told to him by Felicia, and how Zero probably just needed to rest for today and tomorrow, he should be back to full health. He poured two cups of tea and brought them over, handing one of the cups to Zero as he sat up.

“I’m sorry for freaking out,” apologized Kamui, watching as Zero took a sip of tea. He was getting better at brewing tea, though the former thief had no problems with his previous attempts. The tea was soothing to his throat and he guessed that Suzukaze's daughter had picked out specific herbs to help with his sickness.

The prince looked down at the cup in his hand, still embarrassed by his outburst on the training grounds. "I probably should have reacted better. It just scared me." Before he could continue any further, Zero simply laughed fondly and reached up to ruffle his hair affectionately. 

“You’re a sensitive mess. When I said I wanted to make you cry, I meant in bed, _not_ because I have a fever.” Zero smirked against the rim of the cup. Even when he was sick, he managed to poke fun at his husband.

Kamui laughed, but his expression went serious for a moment. “You know, you could have told me you weren’t feeling well. I wouldn’t have made you push yourself so hard training today. I wouldn’t have minded giving you a break, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Zero shifted a bit, silence passing through them. “It’s not that, Kamui…” He didn’t want the younger male to feel bad about his feelings. They weren’t big insecurities, and it wasn’t his pride getting the best of him, just his usual trust issues. Letting people in was never easy, though he was getting a little better with letting the love of his life in. Still, despite how well they got along and how much they cared for each other, there were some hurdles that needed jumping over and it seemed like this was one of them.

“Then what is it?” Kamui asked, setting his cup aside and reaching for Zero’s free hand. “It’s fine if you can’t tell me, but I want to be able to help if I can.”

The former thief looked into Kamui’s eyes, the younger male’s expression so soft and gentle. He wondered if his gentleness was one of the factors in making Zero fall for him. No, he was sure of it. Kamui had a way of making him open up; he can’t say he isn’t embarrassed about showing this side to him, but the prince made it a lot easier for him. Setting his cup aside, he finally sighed and laid his head on the soft pillow under him.

“I guess I’m not used to people taking care of me.” He fiddled with Kamui’s hand a bit, stroking the back of it with his thumb. His skin was so soft and smooth; Zero loved touching and caressing him.

“I’m used to being on my own and relying more on myself than others.” Zero continued, suddenly feeling a little shy and finding himself glancing away. “Having someone care for someone as dirty as me, and wanting to do so, it’s hard to believe.”

It was embarrassing to admit, and it was even more embarrassing that he didn’t want to burden Kamui. Before Kamui, he didn’t worry about whether or not he was a bother to someone other than his lord. He spent most of his life wishing pain on the fortunate people and only felt real guilt when he felt as though he was burdening Leon. He felt guilty for having to burden Kamui with his problems and issues. Loving someone like the outlaw wasn't an easy thing because of the life he lived.

He wasn't sure what he was expecting Kamui to say or do as a reaction to the truth. Would he just brush his words off and think he was being silly? Would the burden be too much for him to handle? There was always that small voice in the back of his mind telling him that one day, Kamui wouldn't be able to handle him anymore.

But, instead, the prince slid underneath the covers with Zero and wrapped his arms around the snow white haired male, allowing the elder one to rest his head against the crook of his neck. The action made Zero freeze for a moment, but he allowed himself to relax in Kamui’s embrace. He was warm and made him feel safe, as always.

“I figured it was something like that, but I wanted to hear it from you rather than make assumptions.” A fond sigh left Kamui’s lips as he ran his fingers through Zero’s hair and the former thief nuzzled closer to him, taking in his scent and warmth.

“But I want to let you know that you aren’t alone anymore,” continued Kamui as his hand stroked Zero’s back now. “I’ve made an oath to you, to be true and good to you in sickness and health, and I want to take care of you when you’re feeling ill - or sad or anything! I know it may take some time to accept and it may take some time to get used to reaching out to me, but I’m here for you, and I’ll always be here for you. I want to make you happy, because I love you.”

The gentleness of Kamui’s words and actions caused Zero to choke up for a moment, a tight feeling in his chest. He’s really not used to being loved and cared for this way, having someone love him unconditionally and so purely like Kamui did, and the butterflies in his stomach proved it. Yet, the feeling wasn’t bad; it was just different. He craved more of it. He craved what they were sharing right now.

“... Thank you, Kamui.” Zero finally said after some minutes of silence. “I’m a very lucky person to have someone like you.”

“And I’m lucky to have you!” Kamui sang, kissing the top of his husband’s head. The cheeriness made Zero laugh a bit as his own hand stroke the small of the younger male’s back, sighing at the way Kamui arched his back a bit into the touch - almost like a cat. Kamui kept grinning as he leaned his head down a bit, sharing a tender kiss with his lover.

“You know, you might get sick if you’re close to me like this.” Zero joked when they pulled away, with Kamui snorting in response. Typical of him; the prince didn’t care about getting sick, as long as he was helping someone. But when it came to Zero, it was clear that Kamui loved him on a different level. The selfish part of Zero was happy about that.

“If I do get sick, will you take care of me?”

Looking up, Zero could see a mischievous look in his lover’s crimson eyes and he knew he was probably expecting some teasing comment from him. Zero hummed in thought before snuggling close to Kamui, looking up at him with admiration and love in his good eye.

“Any day of the week, for as long as I live.”

Seeing the way Kamui smiled at him only made the butterflies in his stomach flutter faster, but he knew this was a good feeling. It’s a funny thought, a person like him falling for someone as gentle as his prince, yet he couldn’t think of a better person to be with than Kamui. He entwined their fingers together, and the last thing he heard was Kamui humming to him as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

“I told you,” hummed Zero as he leaned back in the chair with his arms crossed and a smug smirk on his face, “you would get sick from me.” Another day had passed and it seemed as though the roles were now switched; Kamui was now the one who fell ill while Zero had recovered from his two-day illness.

“Oh, shut up.” The bed’s occupant sounded miserable as he sniffled a bit. Zero knew that the poor prince wouldn't hear the end of it from Joker. At least his family was a bit more kind and knew that he needed to rest, otherwise he would have collapsed as well. “I know you’re something of a sadist, but you shouldn’t tease your husband while he’s sick.”

An amused chuckle came from Zero as he stood up from the chair and leaned over Kamui to see how warm he felt. “You’re right; I shouldn't. After all, you were the one who took care of me yesterday, and in _many_ ways.” The perversion in Zero’s voice only caused Kamui’s face to redden more than it already was, earning another laugh from his lover.

“As I promised, I would take care of you while you are ill - and whenever you are feeling down, just as you promised to me.” He leaned over and kissed Kamui’s forehead, the younger male smiling gently in response, before tucking him in and making sure he was all warm and comfortable.

“So, just worry about getting better and let me take care of the man I love dearly.”


End file.
